The Earl and his Kitten
by Firstsonoffire
Summary: The honorable Earl Michaelis has a new pet...
1. His Kitten: Ready For Purchase

Ciel was somewhere unfamiliar, that much he knew. Though, the blindfold and bound wrists were making it hard to gather any other information. His ears twitched nervously and his tail became stiff. He could hear voices, muted by the cloth of the blindfold, somewhere only a few feet away. There was a clang of metal and footsteps approached him. His breath grew shaky. Anything could happen to him and he hated the uncertainty. He felt the knot loosen and his blindfold fell off. The room was dark. It looked like a warehouse. He noticed that he was being kept in a gold gilded cage. There were three other men standing outside and peering in the intricate bars. Spindly fingers with long red fingernails brushed through his hair. "Aw~ He's so cute~! Can't we keep him?" the man, well Ciel was pretty sure he was a man, squealed.

"Sutcliff," one of the men sighed. He was the tallest and had sleek silver glasses. "He has already been promised to Earl Michaels." Suddenly everything clicked in Ciel's head. A while ago, an experiment had been done. The DNA of a cat had been fused with the DNA of a human, to create a crossbreed. The original had the body of a human and the instincts, ears, and tail of a cat. When the information was released to the public, they went crazy. Everyone wanted one, especially the elite. As time passed however, these pets developed the consciousness and language of a human. They started running away from their owners. That is exactly what happened to Ciel's mother. She ran from her owners and roamed the streets, looking for work and trying to hide the kitten ears and tail that adorned her. She met Ciel's father out on the street and they fell for each other. Two months later, Ciel was born, a wriggling little baby with midnight blue ears and a tail. When he was just shy of three his parents died in an accident in the factory where they worked as cheap labor, leaving him to the streets. Other cats came and went, one cat named Angela took his right eye with her, but he was always safe. Until yesterday. He had been searching for food when he first felt the cloth come over his face. Now he knew why he'd been kidnapped. He was going to be sold illegally to a rich man as a pet.

"Ah yes~ That delicious piece of nobility that is the Earl~." Sutcliff drew his fingers out of Ciel's hair in favor of hugging himself. The tall man rolled his eyes. "Undertaker, please give him an exam." Ciel watched helplessly as a man with long white hair and a black robe giggled and stepped into the huge cage where he was being held. "Sutcliff, go work on wardrobe. The Earl will be here in only a few hours." Sutcliff winked at the man and bounced out of the cage. Undertaker set down the huge black bag he had been carrying. He assessed every inch of Ciel twice over, talking to him all the way.

"He's perfect~! Except for his right eye," Undertaker said.

"His right eye?" the tall man asked.

"Yep! It's completely gone! I could probably reach his pretty little brain if I stuck my fingers up there enough!" he giggled. He wriggled his fingers. Ciel could feel his heart stop for a second.

"Don't damage the goods any further. And make Sutcliff get an eye patch," the tall man said. Ciel felt the air rush into his lungs. Sutcliff came back with a lacey black and white outfit. Sutcliff and Undertaker started dressing him up, which was considerably difficult since his hands were bound.

"Spears says to get him an eye patch," he said. Sutcliff nodded. He left and came back with a silk eye patch. They tied it around his his eye.

"Feed him. The Earl will be here soon," Spears said. Up until that point, Ciel hadn't realized how hungry he was.

"I got it!" the shortest said. He had bright yellow hair and he was wearing a suit similar to Spears'. He ran off. Sutcliff and Undertaker started brushing his hair out.

As soon as it was silky smooth the short one was back with a bowl of smoked salmon. They cut the ropes oh his hands and put the dish of salmon in his lap with a fork. Undertaker and Sutcliff left the cage and locked the door. Ciel's head was spinning. He couldn't believe what was happening but he chose not to think about it. Ciel grabbed the fork and devoured the salmon in less than five minutes. He was hungry and tired and he had no idea what time it was.

"His car is pulling up~" Sutcliff yelled in a singsong voice. Spears stood up and went to the door. Ciel strained his neck to watch as a man dressed in a snappy suit walked in.

"Good evening Earl Michaels!" Sutcliff shrieked. He jumped up and ran over to him, throwing his arms around him happily. The Earl did not seem impressed.

"Spears, I would like to see the…item," he said. His voice flowed like lava. It was smooth but had a clear sting to it. Ciel watched him carefully, not sure what to make of this man. The earl was led to the cage. Michaels' eyes raked over the young, flighty cat. Ciel couldn't help but shrink under the man's cold gaze.

"What happened to his eye?" he man asked.

"Ripped clean out~" Undertaker giggled.

"Does it require any extra maintenance?" the earl asked.

"No~ Just keep his eye patch on and he should be fine~" Undertaker said. The earl nodded.

"And I have paid already. Quite a hefty fee, in fact." Spears sighed and nodded. The Earl smirked. "Good. It's all in order than." The earl Sebastian Michaels had done business with Spears before and knew quite well that he had a tendency to con people out of two times the money they had been told if they were clumsy enough to forget that they had paid him or not confirm they had done so right away. Knox, they youngest of the men, opened the cage door. There was a three second period where Ciel could've run. He had no doubt he could've made it out, if he wasn't sated from the warm food and soft clothes and paralyzed in fear. The earl walked towards him and picked him up. Ciel held onto him tightly and looked at the ground cautiously. He'd never liked heights and being picked up was certainly not an exception. He pouted at the Earl, who simply smirked at him. He was carried outside and into a big black car with tinted windows. Sebastian sat down and apparently had every intention of keeping Ciel on his lap. Ciel scowled at him but he was unable to rise more than a smirk out of him. It irritated him terribly. The Earl produced a small ball of twine from his coat pocket and started winding it around Ciel's fingers. "My cats in the past have found this an interesting puzzle, but surprisingly, none have succeeding in removing the twine. " Ciel stared at the twine a minute before he slowly began to unwind it. Earl Michaels stared at him.

"Child's play," Ciel retorted, handing him the ball. Michaels raised an eyebrow but smiled.

"I see." He turned to look out the front window so Ciel found it a prime opportunity to curl up on his lap for a nap. He soon felt the earl's hand stroking his back gently. He was being lulled to sleep and it was working. The large car slowly faded as his eyes drooped and finally shut.


	2. His Kitten: Home at Last

A half an hour later, the feeling of being picked up again woke Ciel. He opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He found himself being carried across a beautiful manicured lawn. The air smelled fresh, like spring. The grounds were huge. The grass was perfectly cut and the manor seemed to sparkle. It was at least four stories if not more. The building was an oatmeal colour with a blue-shingled roof. The car was parked in a large gravel driveway. Ciel, who was still drowsy, wrapped his arms around Sebastian. Sebastian's lip curled into a smile. "Good morning my kitten," the earl purred in Ciel's ear. Ciel grumbled and cuddled against him more. The earl Michaels was a source of heat and Ciel was freezing, he was only in shorts and a jacket after all and it didn't seem that the red haired man didn't have comfort in mind when he was dolling Ciel up for the earl. It didn't seem that Sebastian had a problem with letting Ciel sleep, however the sunlight was soon glaring in his eyes and he had no choice but to wake up. As he awoke, he squirmed in Sebastian's arms to seem more of the grounds. As the earl walked, Ciel saw more of the grounds. He noticed a badly burnt garden strategically placed behind some impeccably cut bushes. He also noticed all the bubbles in the air. He didn't know why they were there but he knew he wanted to pop one with all his being. He spotted one that wasn't too far away if he could only reach. He stretched his arm out but it just wasn't far enough. He moved his body up a bit it still wasn't quiet far enough. He leaned all of his upper body out and _finally_ popped the bubble but fell flat on his stomach in the process. Ciel could feel his cheeks heat up at the embarrassment of feeling himself fall. The earl towered above him, tsking. "My my what a fall you took," he said, smugness in his voice. Ciel growled a little under his breath. He stood and brushed the gravel off himself. There was a bad cut on his knee. Sebastian, who was looking him over, noticed the cut and smirked wider. "Really kitten, you must be more careful," he said. Ciel growled more.

"My name isn't kitten."

"Oh? Do tell me my dear," Sebastian said, entertainment in his voice.

"It's Ciel," he said.

"Ah I see. Like the sky?" Ciel nodded.

"My mom named me. She told me the sky the night I was born was such a deep inky black like she'd never seen…" Ciel mumbled. Sebastian nodded.

"Well Ciel, I am the Earl Sebastian Michaels," Sebastian said. "This is my home. I live here with my four servants. As long as you stay here with me you will lead a life of luxury. Though you will be for show at important events you will also be my pet. I'll tell you more about how I expect you to behave, alright?" Ciel nodded. The earl took Ciel's hand like he was a young child and led him the rest of the way to the front door. Just as Sebastian reached to pull the large door handle it burst open. Three young adults fell on top of the duo, crying for the earl. Ciel hissed and scattered away, his cat instincts taking over for a moment. Sebastian sighed. He pushed all the servants off of him. "What is the matter?" he asked. All three started talking at once. "Slow down!" Sebastian commanded. All of them stopped talking. Sebastian pointed at a young looking blonde boy. "You first Finnian," he said.

"I was cutting the nepeta[1] and I cut off all the wrong parts!" he wailed. Ciel's ears perked at the mention of nepeta.

"That's fine, I bought more in case of such an accident. Now you Mei Rin," Sebastian said, pointing to a maid with circle glasses and red hair.

"I was putting the milk in the fridge but the bottles broke!" she cried. Ciel could see tears streaming from under her glasses.

"It's fine, I can go to the store and buy more," Sebastian said. He pointed to the last of them. "Baldroy, what about you?"

"I set fire to the kitchen," he said with a sigh. Sebastian frowned.

"I see. The repairs shall be taken out of your salary," Sebastian said coolly. Baldroy grumbled. "Now, back inside and back to work," he commanded. The servants stood up and filed back inside. Sebastian sighed. "They are a weekly headache. Now, come along kitten." Ciel looked up and took his hand again. Sebastian led him inside. The inside of the mansion was gorgeous. The ceilings had intricate designs and paintings. French royals and naked babies adorned the walls. There was very little furniture in the front room that Ciel could see but the furniture that was there was mostly dark in colour. Ciel stared at one painting in wonder. Sebastian followed his gaze.

"Ah, you like that one? That in front is me as a young child and those are my parents, Vincent and Rachel Michaels. They died when I was young and I do miss them dearly though I never did have a difficult upbringing thanks to their wealth and my loving aunt."

"How did they die?" Ciel asked quietly.

"They were out one night in a blizzard when the wheel of their carriage broke and they froze to death," he sighed. "I do miss them dearly, however they are gone now and there is nothing that can be done. Now, would you like me to show you to your room?" he asked, though it wasn't a question really, it was more of a command. Ciel nodded and followed the man up the grand staircase in the center of the room. Sebastian led him up to the second floor and down a long hallway. He stopped in front of a large oak door. "This is to be your room. If you ever find yourself in difficulty, come directly to me. I do not want you bothering the servants. They are quite…busy…" he sighed. "In any case, you will sit with me or around me at any and all social functions I may bring you to. You will be permitted to wander the house and the grounds until eight thirty, which is when you must come back to my suite or the room I am about to show you which connects to my room. Meals are served at nine, one and seven. I have clothing for you already, however, if you find yourself in need of anything please ask," Sebastian instructed before opening the door to Ciel's room. The room was quite large and had many lofts at different levels. On the floor was a large and comfortable bed and a large dresser. The lofts were all covered in rugs. Various bridges and polls connected them. Sebastian smiled as Ciel stared in wonder. "I'll leave you be for the night," he said. "I do hope you have a good sleep."

"Thank you…" Ciel said, still amazed. Sebastian only smirked.

"Think nothing of it."

**Wow. I had no idea I'd get this done so fast. Thank you for following it and I hope it lives up to your expectations~**

* * *

><p>[1] The scientific name for catnip<p>


	3. His Kitten: Mystery Afoot

Ciel immediately sprung up, jumping between levels until he got to the top. He curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. Sebastian watched with affectionate eyes as his new kitten fell fast asleep. He exited the room and closed the door softly. Sebastian smirked to himself, happy with his purchase. This kitten of his was going to prove to be quite satisfactory he could tell. He only had to walk a little ways to get to his own room, which as mentioned earlier, connected to Ciel's.

His own room was quite large as well. To the far right was a small corner with tall bookshelves, a fireplace and a few sleek, black couches. The door that connected them was off to the corner. His bed was more towards the center of the room. It had a black and dark burgundy bed spread with matching pillows and curtains. To the left side of his room was a large walk in closet. A few normal house-cats roamed the room freely. Sebastian liked to keep many housecats around though he only liked to have one crossbreed at a time. He found them to be far more taxing on his household than the house pets he kept around. Though, the payoff for the crossbreeds was great as well. Noblemen and ladies could never seem to get enough of the cats Sebastian picked up. He had had quite a few of the darling pets, however he found all of them to be quite stupid.

The first one he'd ever had jumped in front of a car on accident while chasing a bug. He had felt bad for the poor creature of course, however, any creature stupid enough to put his or her own life in peril in pursuit of swatting at a harmless bug was unworthy of Sebastian's affections. The second had poisoned herself on accident. Sebastian had told her not to touch the things in the laundry room but she didn't follow his directions. He felt sad again, however a pet that didn't follow his instructions even when they were perfectly capable was useless to Sebastian. That was in the past now though.

He had high hopes for Ciel. He seemed smart, in many ways. Sebastian took his tailcoat and shirt off, searching for his nightshirt as he mused over this. Finally he located the item of clothing in front of his vanity. He paused to look at himself in the mirror. Sebastian was in no way vain but even he had to admit, he was a specimen of beauty. He had pale skin and soft raven locks. His physique was excellent too. He was thin, but his body was sculpted. It was almost inhuman. He turned away from the mirror to put his long nightshirt on and take off his tailored black pants. Sebastian folded his clothes and put them in his laundry basket before climbing into his bed. It was not soft like Ciel's, but rather firm, almost stiff. Sebastian sighed and fell asleep with little struggle. He slept deep and dreamlessly that night.

In the morning, he awoke to find something warm and rather small had curled up on his belly. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning my kitten," he purred. Ciel frowned. Sebastian rubbed his back gently, trying to coax him awake. Ciel curled up in a tighter ball, wrapping his tail around his body. Sebastian pushed him off lightly and got up, getting dressed quietly. Ciel opened his bleary eyes and watched him silently. Sebastian buttoned his jacket and turned. "Come along Ciel, its time for breakfast," he said, finding him to be awake. Ciel jumped up and trailed the man to the table. Breakfast was at the table waiting for them. Ciel had a glass of milk and a piece of toast with current jam and cold salmon waiting for him. Sebastian had the same, except with a cup of coffee. The companions sat at the table and immediately began to dig in. They ate peacefully until a knock at the door ruptured their silence. A man stumbled into the dining room, obviously shot and on the verge of death. Sebastian immediately rose. The man fell onto the floor.

"Michaels….148…." he panted, before promptly dropping dead. Sebastian was shocked for only a second before regaining composer.

"Ciel, are you fond of mystery?" he asked with a signature smirk.


End file.
